Alice Potter and the Escape From Hogwarts
by BunnieTooCool
Summary: Alice Lily Potter was in her fifth year when her brother Harry died, so now she and her friend Dawn to escape Hogwarts and right a terrible wrong
1. Prologue: Harry's Death

Alice stood in the forest with the others, it was raining. She stared at her brother's grave, all the while Remus holding the umbrella over her head, and Tonks hugging her tightly. Tears still came from Alice's eyes, and they just didn't seem to stop. She hadn't heard a word the priest had said, and when they began tossing the dirt onto the coffin, which had been lowered into the ground the tears continued to fall.

"Alice, time to go dear" said Tonks lowly.

"I'll meet you at the carraige" said Alice.

The rain had stopped, and everyone had seemed to leave. Except Alice remained, she lay herself on the leaves next to Harry's tombstone. She continued to cry, until she felt she couldn't anymore. Alice then stood, getting the leaves out of her light brown hair kind of like her mother Lilys, and her eyes the same as her mothers, and her skin pale.

"Lots of love Harry" said Alice kissing too of her fingers, and then placing it on the tombstone as she got up.

Another tear fell from her eye, and she sniffled. She saw something white out of the corner of her eye, and noticed there was a girl the same age as her handing out a handkerchief for her.

"You're Alice" asked the girl.

"Yes" said Alice.

Alice noticed the girl light brown skin, her soft dark grey eyes, and medium length silky dark black hair.

"Are you Sirius' daughter" asked Alice.

"He was my uncle" said the girl.

"Then you're Ravenous' daughter" asked Alice.

"That isn't a problem, is it" asked the girl.

"No" said Alice.

"If it makes it any better, I don't agree with the entire _Death Eater_ thing" said the girl.

"What's your name" asked Alice.

"Dawn" said Dawn.

"Pleased to meet you, Dawn" said Alice exchanging her hand.

Dawn took it, and shook it.


	2. Chapter 1: Return To Hogwarts

Alice hadn't wanted to return to Hogwarts, but she needed to finish school. She was going to her sixth year, and wasn't delighted with the thought of hearing Voldemort as Headmaster. The sooner the train started, the sooner it would be over.

"Alice" said Dawn after entering the train cart.

"Dawn" said Alice smiling, happy to see her.

She'd grown to enjoy Dawn's company, after all...all of her other friends had died in the war. Dawn sat down across from Alice, and smiled.

"Move it" said a voice belonging to a blonde boy, whom then shoved a boy who had been orignially in Ravenclaw, aside.

"Who's that" whispered Alice to Dawn.

"Malfoy" said Dawn rolling her eyes, and her smile now vanishing.

Alice glared at the boy, who now sat in a seat with two other friends on the train.

"Isn't he-" "graduated, I know...apparently seventh year and up Slytherins can return to the school, all we need now is monkeys" whispered back Dawn.

Alice couldn't help, but giggle a little. Which did call Malfoy, and his light brown skinned friend's attention.

"What's her problem" insisted his light skinned friend.

"What's yours" replied Dawn.

"Oh, you are terribly funny Gryffindor" said Malfoy.

"That means loads coming from you, Slytherin" said Dawn blinking her eyes rapidly, and then stopping.

There was a large amount of sarcasm in Dawn's voice. After Dawn had said that, Malfoy actually smirked.

"What are you smirking about" asked Dawn.

"What's your name Gryffindor" asked the light skinned friend of Malfoy, to Dawn.

"None of your business" said Dawn.

"I'm Draco, this is Blaise" said Draco.

"Still not interested" said Dawn.

"You calm your attitude, and _perhaps_ I'll be _really_ nice to you" said Draco.

Dawn scoffed in disgust, and then turned back to Alice.

"Is there a problem" asked a Death Eater named Rowle, who'd entered their part of the train.

He was looking to Dawn, and Dawn wasn't responding.

"Need I repeat myself, _girl_" hissed Rowle.

"No" said Dawn looking to Rowle.

"Then is there a problem" asked Rowle.

"None at all" said Dawn.

Rowle then turned, and apparated away.

"See, there's a good girl" said Draco.

Dawn turned, and slapped. A few burst out in "OH!" and there was one boy who said "DAMN!". Draco's eyes narrowed at Dawn, and Alice noticed the reason when she caught sight of blood on Draco's hand when he'd taken it from his face.

"You'll pay for that one Gryffindor" said Blaise.

"Keep one eye open tonight" said Draco.

"Oh, I'm shaking" said Dawn, sarastically of course.

When they'd arrived at the school people were talking, laughing, and pointing at Malfoy. They were all sitting in the Great Hall.

"Utter humiliation, that is" said Marcus, a sixth year boy in Gryffindor.

"And you're the one who slapped him" asked Ginny to Dawn.

"He had it coming" said Dawn.

Alice had known Ginny was surprised that Dawn didn't get along with Draco, after all she was one of the Death Eater's children.

"What exactly did he say that ticked you off" asked Marcus.

"He treated her like a dog" explained Alice.

"Never say anything about me being a good girl" said Dawn.

"After seeing what you did to Malfoy, I won't even joke like that" said Rowan, a Ravenclaw who decidedly had sat at the Gryffindor table along with a few other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Voldemort had already said what he'd needed to, talking about the "superiority of Slytherins" and of "how we should respect them" and "not cause harm to them". The last part he'd added in was he said "a _Gryffindor _had stepped out of line, and had hit a _Slytherin_".

Which actually didn't have the effect he'd apparently been hoping, for immediately after he'd said that, the entire hall except for the table with the majority of Slytherins had begun to laugh. Dawn didn't laugh, for at the time Draco had shot a glare at her, and she'd a finger wave while smirking cutely.

"Are you worried about Malfoy" asked Alice as they'd exited the great hall, and had begun to go to the Gryffindor tower.

"Not at all" said Dawn.

"Why" asked Alice.

"He threatened me, when he could've done something right then" said Dawn.

"It won't open" said Ginny to Dawn and Alice as they'd come in.

"I have an idea what it may be" said Dawn.

"We've got to get through" said Ginny loudly, but everyone was attempting to figure out the password and mumbling.

"Um..excuse me" said Alice trying to get through.

Dawn looked around, and rolled her eyes.

"MOVE" yelled Dawn.

Everyone was silent, and parted like the red sea. Dawn walked right on through to Phineas Nigellus Black life size painting.

"Hmph, another Gryffindor attempting the password...go right ahead, take your best shot" said Phineas.

"Arcturus" said Dawn, in a rather bored tone.

Phineas looked at Dawn in surprise.

"How'd you know, did you steal it from someone" said Phineas.

"No" said Dawn then showing Phineas her necklace, which had two letters on it _**"R" **_and a _**"B"**_.

The two letters were connected together.

"You're the daughter of Ravenous" questioned Phineas.

Dawn did a nod.

"Now can we please, enter" asked Dawn.

Phineas swung open shouting after Dawn once they were inside; "But we must speak of your house selected, you don't want to end up like Sirius you know". Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I heard people didn't like him as Headmaster" said Alice.

"Rest assured Alice, they didn't" said Dawn.

As they headed to the girl's sleeping area, Dawn went to her bed, but then immediately changed with a girl named Eleanor; whom she claimed not to like.

"Except I thought you said it was comfortable" said Alice.

Eleanor screamed, and ran out of the girl's sleeping area; and to the bathroom.

"Is that a serpent" asked Mildred, who was hiding behind her pillow looking over.

"No, it's a cobra" said a brainy girl, named Elise Malfoy; also in their year.

Alice looked to Dawn as though to question "Did you know that was there".

"A little present from Malfoy" said Dawn.

However, Alice still didn't quite understand it.

"When both of your parents are Death Eaters Alice, and your mother believes that if a snake bites you you'll go to Slytherin. You learn to notice if the sheets are moving" said Dawn.

"But how'd you know it was there" asked Alice.

Eleanor ran screaming out of the bathroom, and hid underneath Elise's bed. Alice looked to Dawn.

"Maybe Draco isn't completely arrogant" said Dawn.

"What was in there" asked Alice to Eleanor.

"P-poisonous sp-spiders, c-cobras, a-and s-scorpions i-in t-the b-bathtub." said Eleanor.

"Sounds a lot like he's trying to kill you" said Alice.

"Why would I hop into the bathtub" asked Dawn.

"I did" said Eleanor.

"Well, maybe a goodnight's rest will put this off our mind" said Alice beginning to sit down.

"Stop" said Dawn pulling at Alice.

Alice looked at the sheets, and noticed it move. Then a snake fell out of the bed, and Dawn pulled back the sheets and made sure there was no more snakes.

When they'd all settled down, and Alice had fallen asleep she had pleasant dreams. Then another dream came to her mind:

_Voldemort and Harry were fighting, she was standing there. She was trying to hurry as quickly as she could to where everyone was, but then that's when it happened. Harry's wand began to crack, and Voldemort continued to push at it. This time her father and mother were floating overhead, her mother crying on her father's shoulder...there was a lot of excitement, and then silence._

_No one had believed the outcome, when Harry's head lay on the ground with his eyes closed while Voldemort stood victorious. The silence being broken not by Voldemort's shouts of victory, and sending a bolt of a spell into the sky. It was Ginny screaming "NOOOO!" as loud as anyone could possibly scream._

_Tears where streaming out of Alice's eyes, as Death Eaters rejoiced. Some Slytherins made wooting sounds._


	3. Chapter 2: How Do We Move On?

"Did you have that Harry again dream last night" asked Dawn with a low voice.

"Yeah" said Alice.

Alice appreciated that Dawn could be the tough girl everyone expected her to be, but at the same time be kind and caring...which was very unexpected.

"Have a goodnight sleep Gryffindor" asked a familiar voice.

"Please don't" said Alice to Dawn.

They continued walking, but Dawn's arm was caught and she was backed against the wall. Alice looked at Malfoy who'd successfully pushed Dawn against the wall, and held her arms so she couldn't hit him.

"I don't like being ignored" said Draco.

"I slept wonderfully, I can't say the same for Eleanor" said Dawn.

"You're as smart as they say you are" said Draco.

"I'd appreciate you letting me go" said Dawn.

"I bet you would" said Draco.

Alice watched on, Dawn hadn't moved or struggled. The two were just looking at each other.

"Occlumency doesn't work on me Malfoy" said Dawn.

"What goes on in that Gryffindor head of yours that makes you so impossible to understand" asked Draco.

"You'll never know" said Dawn.

Draco let Dawn go, and to Alice's surprise Dawn said nothing else to Draco. She instead continued to walk along with Alice to Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"What was that about" asked Alice.

"It was nothing...he might stop annoying us now" said Dawn.

"Ah, Alice and Dawn so glad you two decided to join us, especially you Dawn knowing your constant change in schedule" said Professor Rowle, who rolled his eyes.

"It's always nice to see you as well" said Dawn sarcastically.

Alice and Dawn then sat in two seats beside each other.

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy, thought you wouldn't be here to assist" said Professor Slughorn.

"Looks like you were wrong" said Alice.

Dawn shrugged.

"Oh, Dawn seperate from Alice" said Professor Rowle.

"Pardon" questioned Dawn.

"Not too far, Alice move up one seat...Malfoy take the seat beside Dawn" said Professor Rowle.

"_Shit_" Dawn said lowly.

Draco sat beside Dawn, and Blaise took the seat beside Alice.

"I do _hate_ you" said Dawn to Draco.

"Have something to say to the class, _Dawn_" said Professor Rowle.

"None I can say without getting into trouble" mumbled Dawn.

Rowle turned, and raised his wand then a piece of chalk began to write words on the chalkboard.

"Why are you even here" said Dawn to Draco lowly.

"Only to get closer to you Gryffindor" Draco taunted lowly, placing his hand on top of Dawns' own.

Dawn's eyes narrowed at Draco, Rowle stopped at Dawn's desk.

"What is the problem, now Ms. Black" said Professor Rowle.

"Can you not see the problem" asked Dawn referring to Draco's hand on top of hers.

"Page one hundred fourty-five" said Rowle, not paying attention to her complaint.

"I'll need my other hand" Dawn hissed at Draco.

Draco looked to Rowle.

"I'm sure you can turn the page with one hand" said Rowle then looking back to Dawn.

Dawn's father wasn't afraid of Draco's father, but she knew most of the Death Eaters were afraid of Lucius Malfoy. Using her father as a threat, would make her sound a lot like a brat. Which was apparent Rowle knew she wouldn't stoop to a Slytherin's level.

"One fourty-" "I heard you the first time" said Dawn grabbing the book, and turning to the page.

Rowle smirked, and continued with his lesson. Dawn narrowed her eyes at Draco, and Draco merely smirked and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"He's such an arse" said Dawn to Alice, when they'd left the class.

"Seems kind of like he likes you" said Alice.

"What on earth would make you think that" asked Dawn.

"I talked to Blaise, and he said that they actually arranged their assistance schedule around the schedule we've got together" said Alice.

"He was holding my _bloody _hand, no one gets to do that except-" Dawn was silent, and Alice noticed an expression she'd never seen on Dawn's face.

Dawn's eyes were sad, and she was looking down.

"I know you miss him, probably the same amount I miss Harry" said Alice.

Dawn looked at Alice, she'd been together with Fred during the war. He told her to stay with Ginny, but that didn't stop her from seeing Fred die right before her own eyes. Just like how Alice had seen Harry die.

"I mean when it all comes down to it, you do need someone else" said Alice.

"But why'd it have to be-" "Caution, blonde boy and his shaved headed friend approaching" said Alice interrupting Dawn.

"Oh, revenge is sweet" said Draco walking on Dawn's right side.

"What the _hell_ did you hold my hand for" said Dawn.

"Just one example of what I can do, and get away with..._unless _you let me take you on a single date" said Draco.

Alice looked to Dawn, with an "I told you so" look on her face. Dawn rolled her eyes, and looked back to Draco.

"That's low" said Dawn.

"You knowyou have to if you want me to stop" said Draco.

"I will never do that" said Dawn.

"We'll find out soon enough" said Draco, then leaving with Blaise.

* * *

><p>"He scares me, Dawn" said Alice, as they were walking back to the Gryffindor Tower.<p>

"He shouldn't" said Dawn.

"Why aren't you scared of him" asked Alice.

"Because, I've seen my Aunt Nora in the morning" said Dawn.

A chill went down Alice's spine, and she shivered. Dawn's Aunt Nora was a very beautiful lady, but in the early mornings she was a disgusting crossover of a gorilla and an alligator.

"You have to at least think Draco's kind of cute" said Alice.

Dawn stopped walking, Alice did the same.

"What are you getting at Alice" asked Dawn.

"Going on one date with Draco wouldn't be that bad, don't you think" asked Alice.

"That's a terrible idea" said Dawn.

"Why is it so terrible" asked Alice.

"I don't like him, and I pretty sure he's only doing this to humiliate me" said Dawn.

The two then continued to walk, never noticing the Slytherin boy who had been sitting in a small section in between the pillars. Draco stood up from the place he'd sat himself, and smirked.

"It's never that easy Gryffindor" said Draco to himself, though in a way...speaking to Dawn.

He then himself, turned in the opposite direction and began to head down the hall; which then at the end of the hall, he disappeared behind a corner.


	4. Chapter 3: Resist Temptation

It was around winter when Draco made his final plot, just to see if Dawn would break. Alice knew, though Dawn was stubborn...she would break, from what Draco had planned.

"He wouldn't do anything _too_ rash, would he" Alice asked Blaise.

"You mean _rape _her? I doubt it...he'll probably just grind himself against her, until she starts begging for him to stop" Blaise answered.

Alice nodded, she could see that Draco liked to play with Dawn like a toy. He would turn her on, and then leave...or he'd push further the next time around. As we entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts class once more, I was alerted to see Voldemort there. Had he finally discovered, that it had been Dawn who had hit Draco?

"Look at all of you, so _young_...but such troublemakers-"

Troublemakers? What was he talking about?

"It seems the same _Gryffindor_, who'd _**dared**_ to _attack_ a _Slytherin_. Has been _selected_, as his future _bride_-" Alice knew Dawn's eyes had narrowed.

Draco was stroking Dawn's leg, and he enjoyed cupping her most private part. Then moving away from it, and continuing to stroke her thigh. Although, Dawn would never admit it, this would cause her to become _aroused_, and she had to resist grinding into Draco's finger; when Draco would stroke her clitoris through the fabric. This must have made Dawn feel quite close to a whore, seeing as Draco could get away with such actions, and Rowle would continue to tell her to do as instructed. Though, Draco could be stroking her in any place below the waist, Rowle would still require her to answer the questions.

"I was very pleased to hear, when one of my own had done so...why a _Gryffindor?_ Perhaps the knowing of _obedience._" Voldemort taunted.

* * *

><p>"I can't take it anymore, I can't go back to that classroom" Dawn stated, enraged after the class.<p>

"Oh _darling_" Alice heard Draco call.

"I'd walk faster" Alice told Dawn.

"Why" Dawn questioned, but then she was grabbed by Draco...and pushed her against the wall.

Draco holding her wrist, to keep her from hitting him, and his face mere centimeters from Dawn's own.

"You can leave, Potter. Unless you'd like to witness, Dawn Black's downfall" Draco stated with a smile.

"He wouldn't" Alice voiced.

"He would" Blaise assured.

Draco put his face closer to Dawn's own, and let his forehead push against her own. Leaving a space from their lips, and to look each other the eye.

"Say you want me Gryffindor, and _nothing_ has to happen" Draco told Dawn.

"I will not_, _for the thought, rises vomit in my throat" Dawn retorted.

"Your father already agreed to make you my bride, you may as well give up" Draco stated.

"Not as long as Death Eaters reign control" Dawn replied.

"Then perhaps you may need to get used to me..._sexually_" Draco responded, a flicker of lust in his eye.

Dawn's eyes lowered, and she could see Draco's erection in his pants.

"You can either go to your knees, and _suck me_...or you can let me grind my hard _cock_ into you, until you cry out my name" Draco stated.

"I will never call out your name" Dawn snapped.

Draco closed the space between him and Dawn, and caused her legs to part slightly.

"Sucking me, you'll find...would've been a bit less humiliating" Draco said, then beginning to create a friction between Dawn's core, and his own hardness.

Alice could see the quickening of Dawn's breathing, as Draco continued...showing that he knew how to stimulate a woman. Even though, he was not using his fingers, Dawn's body was betraying her, and becoming aroused by Draco's motions.

"Say that you want my cock, and it'll all be over" Draco whispered into Dawn's ear, but Dawn didn't respond.

Her wrists in Draco's hands seemed to twitch, as though they were trying to move around Draco's neck to pull him closer.

"Need to hold on, Dawn? My _cock_ too much for you to handle? Or do you want more" Draco purred, changing his rhythm to a quicker pace.

Just then Rowle had exited his room, and looked to the corner.

"Please, _Professor..._make him stop" Dawn begged, though you could hear the arousal in her voice.

Draco continued grinding, as though already knowing Rowle's response.

"Control slipping _ ?_ Perhaps a Slytherin does need to teach you your place, and what kind of Professor would I be if I didn't allow young Mr. Malfoy to finish his lesson" Rowle stated, and Draco smirked.

Rowle then walked away, and Draco continued.

"Pl-please D-draco, stop" Dawn pleaded.

Alice could tell that Draco was near to breaking Dawn, just from the quivering in her voice.

"Saying my name _Gryffindor_? Tell me what you want" Draco stated.

Dawn wouldn't, not seeming to be able to hold back an orgasm much longer. She was biting her lip, and Draco seemed to be enjoying the sight.

"Say it" Draco demanded.

Her lips formed the words, but no sound came out. Draco had broken Dawn, and he ground against much rougher...trying to get her to say it louder.

"Louder, _Gryffindor_" Draco stated.

"I want your cock...I want it...fuck me, please" Dawn said, which then Draco pulled his body away from her own, and Dawn dropped to the ground.

She was on her hands and knees, and looked at Draco a bit like a fearful dog.

"Open your mouth Gryffindor, I want a little bit of _appreciation_ for putting up with your teasing" Draco stated.

Dawn closed her eyes, and opened her mouth. Alice heard Draco unzip his fly, and knew he'd inserted his penis inside of Dawn's open mouth.

"This is why Slytherins are above Gryffindors, every Gryffindor chick can be reduced to a horny little bitch...with the right tools" Draco said, holding onto Dawn's hair as she continued to suck him.


	5. Chapter 4: ENOUGH!

"I'm such a whore" Dawn cried, continuing to rinse out her mouth.

"You didn't know Malfoy was going to reduce you to that, you weren't in your right mind. The hormones were doing the thinking at that point" Alice stated.

Dawn brushed, and spit.

"You don't get it! I'm one of the only pureblood girls, who _hadn't_ gone into the '_under a male'_ category. He made me feel so helpless, and I was so aroused by how big he was. Now my body is getting aroused again! I can't believe I sucked him off, gave him head, let the anaconda in the cave, swallowed the venom from the bloody serpent-" "Is that Death Eater statements on the last two" Alice questioned, interrupting Dawn.

"This is horrible, now Draco will make me look like a slut, and I'll be ranked in with Parkinson and her friends. It's only a matter of time till father gets wind of this, and he won't send me to that French Photographic Arts school. He'll just set me up with Malfoy, so he can be the Ministry worker, and me a _housewife_!" Dawn said, sounding nearly close to tears towards the end.

Alice hugged Dawn, and her eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>Although, Dawn pleaded Alice to draw attention elsewhere, Alice went straight to Blaise.<p>

"Draco wouldn't spread what happened around, would he" Alice questioned.

"He wouldn't have reason too, she's already declared as his bride...it's kind of expected, for him to be trying to shag her" Blaise replied.

"So Dawn's father wouldn't find out" Alice stated.

"Of course, bloody not...he needs respect from Ravenous, if he wants to _shag_ Dawn. He'll need permission" Blaise replied.

"A father, granting permission for a _teenage boy_ to _shag_ his only daughter" Alice voiced, not believing what she was hearing.

"That's just how it goes" Blaise said.

When they'd entered the Great Hall, they went to separate tables, and Alice looked at Dawn...who was clearly upset. She was more than likely, replaying yesterday's events in her head.

"Feeling down, Ms. Black" a familiar voice stated.

Dawn sat up, and looked at the owner of the voice, Lucius Malfoy...of course, he'd come to taunt a young girl. Especially, over his son's..._triumph_!

"Your son used me, like a common day slut" Dawn stated.

Though the words were said, no attention came to Dawn, and Lucius smirked.

"Oh yes, the little rutting in the hallway. I'm sure the thought still makes you _wet_, Draco ripping away your _control_? Then lowering to your knees, and making you deep throat his member...that tends to happen with _us_ Malfoys. We're known to be a little too large for some women, at least it were not as though you were laying on your back. Then we both know, Draco would've had his way with you...unless you'd prefer a threesome...that could always be arranged. Tell me, have you felt the pleasures of an _older_ _man_" Lucius purred.

Alice noticed Dawn shift, meaning she'd become _aroused_ by the thoughts Lucius had stated, and she turned away from him.

"You and your son are both _sickening_! Dawn is a human being, not you and Draco's little play thing. No matter how..._well endowed_, your family may be" Alice stated, and Lucius chuckled, and walked away.

Alice turned back to Dawn, and placed one hand smoothing off her back. She was crying, and Alice knew why. Hogwarts was becoming a bit _much_ this year, with Draco having placed such fantasies based around Alice.

* * *

><p>"I must ask...do you like the thought of my cock inside of you, or just the <em>ecstasy<em> I can place over your body" Draco stated, causing his friend Theodore Nott to laugh.

They were in Magical Creatures class, and seeing as Hagrid was hardly in charge...he couldn't stop Draco.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy" Alice stated raising her wand, and pointing it to Draco.

"And what if I don't" Draco questioned, his hands wrapping around Dawn's waist from behind, and bucking his hips a bit into Dawn's arse.

All the while, whispering in Dawn's ear "take it" and "you know you want it". Dawn was attempting to pull herself from the grasp Draco's hands had on her hips.

"You like that? Hmm...you want some more" Draco whispered into Dawn's ear.

"Please stop" Dawn begged.

"Fine" Draco said, and Dawn took a deep breath.

Until she felt Draco trail his hand down her shirt, and into her skirt. He instantly traveled inside her underwear, and began stroking her clit. Dawn forced herself away, and Draco smirked.

"Thought I'd lost the fight in you, Gryffindor" Draco stated, stroking his thumb over Dawn's cheek.

"That's enough! You get away from her, Mr. Malfoy" Hagrid stated.

"Thank you Hagrid" Alice thanked, taking Dawn far away from Malfoy's Gang.

There was an argument commencing between Hagrid and a Death Eater.

"I feel so powerless, I have to get away from here...I can't handle this anymore" Dawn whispered.

Alice glanced over at Ginny and Luna, signalling for them to come, and they moved towards them.

"What's going on" Ginny asked.

"We're getting out of here" Alice whispered.


End file.
